Amrali Republic
The Amrali Republic is a country in the North of Orelisle that controls the city-state of Amerale and it's surround towns, farmlands, districts, and resources. The Amrali Republic was founded post-Darkfell by Faysal Tayanar and Nedurra Greasidil. It's goals were to rebuild and protect Amerale and it's dominion. The capital is Amerale with the current leaders being Leila Tayanar and Nedurra Greasidil. Geography The Amrali Republic is a riverland country surround by mountains and thick forests that both provide and protect the people of the nation. Its most noticeable feature is the great Amrali River that is one of the largest and most powerful rivers on Orelisle. Mountains divide the Repubic and Dahaan Havazh. Forests in the Republic are temperate and fairly sparse compared the thick forests of Argider and jungles of the Fera Isles. Demographics The races of the Amrali Republic is quite diverse. The majority is that of human and elven, namely dark elven, descent. However, large populations of halflings, dwarves, and gnomes can be found in the Republic as well. Most towns and cities have a diverse population with several access tunnels to the Underdark towns. The Amrali Republic is surprisingly one of the only countries that have multiple races living together in peace. Major Cities and Towns * Amerale Government The government of the Amrali Republic was reformed from that of the former Amerale. After the deaths of many of the council members and hostility between the upper and lower cities of Amerale, the remaining aristocratic powers of Amerale felt that dual-monarchy with socialist unification would best restore the country. Two monarchies were established. One would be from the Tayanar line, starting with Faysal. One was that of Vierfrynn's, starting with her daughter Nedurra. The two monarchies hold equal power and decisions on the management of the Republic. Local governmental forces are places into holds within the Amrali Republic, with each hold being managed by a lord. Cities are maintained by councils, apart from Amerale itself. Socialism provides equal opportunity for its citizens to reach their maximum potential with a strong central government. Foreign diplomacy is a key tool in Amrali politics with much of riches and wealth of the country coming from trade, travel, research, and industry with surrounding countries. It has been seen that the Amrali Republic does view themselves better than most other countries and does acclimate other smaller governments, lands, and lord into their Republic. Military Militaristic, the Amrali Republic is only contested by Aiur in terms of power. Their army is both conscript and volunteer, with a set amount of time required by most citizens to train and a draft during times of need. Magically, Amrali forces are far more adept than most others, with a large portion of their foot soldiers having had some sort of magical training. The key focus of the Amrali Republic's army however is the strong access to healing. The House of Healers works hand-in-hand with the army and is the largest healing academy known. Many believe with the large amount of academic prowess that the Republic holds, the Amrali Republic has access to vastly powerful rituals and superweapons. Category:Places Category:Lore Category:Amerale